A Place of Terror only Gavels dare Tread
by Bree Z Claire
Summary: Hello Sebastian, meet your doom: Wesley Montgomery. An alternative to how Wes and Sebastian meet.


_Hello Everyone!_

_So I'm going through this sort of phase where I keep imagining senariors where Sebastian meets Wes. Here's one in which Sebastian returns from being on probation (after the Slushie incident in "Michael") and finds his place as captain taken over by none other than Wes._

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

**_I do NOT own Glee._**

* * *

><p>He thought it'd be easy. Stepping back into his place with the Warblers after the whole Slushie incident – he'd heard the Warblers appointed another a new leader while he was gone on probation. He didn't think much of it because after all, all it would take to win this new kid over would be his charm, smirk, and smiles and he'd be putty in his hands just like the rest of them.<p>

So when he entered the Warbler room and was greeted with the cold dark eyes of an Asian seated front and center at the head table with Thad and David, he brushed it off and put on his most charming smile. Almost immediately he saw some of the boys grin back, completely disarmed.

Suckers.

"Can I help you?" The Asian asked. Sebastian briefly wondered why the hell he was holding a gavel. Was this the new leader everyone was talking about?

"Sebastian Smythe, captain of the Warblers, I've just returned from probation." His smile faltered when the boy continued to stare at him with judging eyes.

"I'm well aware of who you are, Warble Smythe, but my question still remains unanswered." His voice was formal and polite but Sebastian couldn't help but feel ice emanate from every word he spoke. He smiled again, putting in a little smirk this time, _why isn't this working?_

"…Well we're having a Warblers practice aren't we?"

"And?"

"That's why I'm here, I'm captain." He spoke matter-of-factly, trying his best to keep the rising hysteria out of his voice. What was it about this guy, Sebastian thought, that made him so nervous? That took all his cool, collected charm in a jar and threw it out a ten story window? When the boy continued to speak, Sebastian could feel his entire body flush right down to his toes. _Who _is_ this kid?_

"What makes you so certain you're still deserving of the title of Warbler after you willingly set out to harm a fellow Warbler whether or not he be a former member of this group? 'Once a Warbler, always a Warbler,' that is an age-old saying past down from generation to generation of Warbler and is honoured to the very word. A true leader of the Warblers understands the meaning of tradition and the importance to uphold such things with honour and dignity. Something which you clearly lack Mr. Smythe." He released his grip on the gavel and folded his hands in front of him, looking back at the young men sitting spread out along the couches and chairs in the room who had, up until this moment, been staring wide-eyed back and forth between the two.

"Hey, what? C-c'mon now, you can't be serious—"

"Quiet." He didn't even spare a glance at the boy as he addressed the group. "I, Warbler Wes, new leader of the Dalton Academy Warblers—"

"Wait, _what_?"

"—hereby strip Sebastian Smythe of his title of Warbler as well as revoke all privileges relating to or pertaining to the handling of Warbler affairs including but not limited to performances, rehearsal schedules, and treasurer duties. If anyone finds fault in my judgement, please speak now."

The room remained silent. Sebastian swallowed.

"Y-you can't do this."

"Majority has spoken Mr. Smythe, you are no longer a member of this group and therefore do not have the authorization to be in this room. Please take your leave."

Sebastian snapped. "This is insane; you can't just kick me out! Who the hell do you think you are, you can't just waltz in here and start barking orders!"

David raised a hand to grab hold of the Asian boy as he rose from his seat. Wes quickly waved him off then walked over to stand with his arms crossed and legs shoulder length apart in front of Sebastian, he had picked up his gavel again and now stood holding it tightly in one hand as he store daggers at him.

"Warbler Wesley James Montgomery, senior Councilman and head of the Warblers Council, newly _re-appointed_ leader of the Dalton Academy Warblers."

_Well… shit…_

"As a former Councilman of the past two years, I have priority say over anything you say or do –if you'd read the Warbler's Rulebook, which you obviously have not, you'd have already known that. I therefore have the power to exercise judgement and ruling without the need of traditional Warbler duelling so long as I receive majority vote. Now as for you, I suggest you leave. Now. Because as you'll soon find out, my title and family name extends far greater than yours, Sebastian Smythe, and if you should cross me…well, let's just say that would be a very unwise thing to do."


End file.
